Pixie Girl
by SeraphineKH
Summary: Namine is a prankster. And this is a story on what really is her 'prank' abilities is about. Because when your world starts to reveal their little kinks, you tend to find your real friends (And perhaps a 'partner?) Namixas, Sokai and Xion with who?
1. Subway turned to subway sandwich

**I DECIDED To…hiatus the other stories for now. Juz read and wait until the day I came back from the water.**

**Title: Pixie Girl**

**Summary: Code name; Trixie Pixie. Pranks' the game. But When I am considered 'sober', I return to being Namine. But I don't always return to find a personal hero and villain after me. Then again, when was this world ever sane? **

**Genre: Romance, action, adventure, fantasy…**

**Subway turned to subway sandwich.**

I'm feeling really excited now. In fact, I'm exuberant. Sigh. Guess the lesson with Mrs Summers really got stuck in my brain. She's my English teacher but now, it's not time to talk about weird happy-go-lucky teachers. It's nearly time for action.

The hall is already full of dancing people and those 'hanging-abouts'. They are those who go either for the sake of going or for the food. Some of them already moved over to the banquet table and piling up food. That amount can last for squirrels until spring. I just hope they don't take the whole table with them. I need food for my operation.

Slowly, I move over to the table with meatballs. Something slimy and sticky? Check. Target in sight? Check. In firing range? He's just in front of me. Check. Casually, I snitch one of the meatballs and pelt him right on his back. Bull's-eye!

That kid that I just pelt on is Jamie. He's the one who likes food fights as much as food. It is much more fun, he stated, as you get to taste some food without looking. I have to say, sometimes, it's just not too great if that thing is not food. Not that he listen anyway.

The moment that ammo touched him, he began to go crazy. As if mad,(emphasize on the as if) he stared about frantically and scooped up another meatball. But I won't be here long. I disappeared in the crowd and ooze out of the hall just as some food is airborne. By now, the food fight is going on strong and I decided it is high time to sneak into the control room.

It is an easy feat considering one of my roommates works here during school time and knows how to use the electronic stuff in here. I fished out a slim plastic card and a hair pin. Inserting it carefully in the key hole, there is a roar in the school hall. Mr Senders must be there by now. Good.

After jigging it a bit, the door clicked open and I slid in noiselessly inside. The room looks almost the same when I last came by which was yesterday. Wires are cramped into the cupboard, buttons and switches all over the place. I switch on the main switch and popped in a disk in the CD player. Inside, there is my favorite 'psycho' soundtrack, very appropriate for chaos. I pushed a button and it's on air.

Instantly, the music blared out from the speakers, nearly shaking the roof off. When the chaos out there is clear, I looked out of the window.

Dear Mr Sanders, the principal, is shouting (or trying to) over the noise of the music. Clearly, nobody listen or they are deaf by the music. But one thing is crystal clear; everyone is in a food fight no matter what. Food plastered all over them but some die-hard ones are still lunging mush about. Some of the mush happen to hit the window and I withdrew hastily.

They are dirty enough. Time for a downpour. I flipped open my hand phone and sms my friend.

THE PIXIE IS FOR WASHOVER.

Her reply is fast.

SPECKY HAS INITIATED COUNTDOWN. 3..2..1..

I turned to look outside the window again. The school sprinkler system suddenly goes off to the maximum. Now, instead of dirty ants down below, there are dirty, half-drowned ants scurrying about. The music has stopped.

Mr Sanders finally seemed to be loss of words. He stands there, gaping like a fish. I capture the moment with my trusty hand phone camera and run back to the outskirts of the hall. Time to put on the finishing touches.

'Specky', my dark haired and blue eyed friend with glasses perched on her nose is waiting for me there. In her hand is Sycorax, my pet cat and intelligent agent.

Xion put down the tabby and removed her collar. Kneeling down to Sycorax, I whispered the command and make her bite a note. Sycorax slinked into the hall.

Xion has already turned off the sprinkler system by then. Sycorax needn't run from water. She move with a grace of a…well, a cat and pattered towards Mr Sanders. Tucking the note neatly under his shoe, Sycorax gave a loud miao and tugs at his pants. When Mr Sanders looks down, all he sees is a blur of orange. I'm proud to say that Sycorax runs faster than I. She's my amazing cat after all. I trained her to do so.

He does notice the note and I could have sworn I hear him swear. Score one for the Pixie!

………..

Enough of the Extreme prank we played. Why do I do it? What do I do besides that? How do I do it all?

My true name is Namine Frontiers. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Wears a shirt and cardigan with normal sized jeans. I live in the hostel near to my high school and my house is just across the road. Why the weird living conditions? My parents love the term independence and make a point to drive it deep in my life. It looks like that anyway. But sometimes, they move with an air of suspense, like something else it buried from the world. They work as plumbers though I wonder why a plumber has cool gadgets such as the ray gun I found in their room. It must be for the rabid rats.

I have two roommates, Xion Axon and Kairi Fusion. Xion is my better partner in crime as she knows many stuff needed in creating the perfect prank. Xion always wear the same baggy swater and jeans. She loves electronic items and the very same person who works in the control room. She plans to be an inventor some day. I plan to be the tester.

Kairi is a normal typical girlish person that you learn to tolerate eventually. She's more of a sister than friend, I guess. Maybe even a mother. She goes to a meeting of the G.O.S.S.I.P club at odd times. Kairi's also big in fashion. Being a red head gives her a sense of style, she quotes. She dresses after a fashion, walks after a fashion and talks after a fashion. It will probably be logical for her to use the loo after a fashion too, I guess. Does she flush after or before? I have a feeling though, she is more than meets the eye.

Then there is me. Me. Lovely me. Okay, cut the crap.

I'm Namine Frontiers, aka The Trixie Pixie. I'm famous for being the best prankster and not getting caught once. But maybe, that's because nobody knows my real identity. It is good to keep it under wraps. Leaks may happen.

I decided to call myself that as it sounded really mischievous and naughty. The pixie part…it's because I am like one, I suppose. Light on my feet and leaping in the air, small in built and unnoticed by many. Noticing things others don't. Being random. It suites me.

The first prank I played in the school is the big gulp tragic. Nobody died of course as my pranks take no lives but mine. I happened to 'accidently' spill a cup of Big Gulp near the generator or whatever it is called. It got to the wires, in the wires and the thing nearly exploded. But it was not my fault. Who ask for bare open wires in the first place? The technician or whatsit.

After that, I caught on the spark and rage on like a fire, one prank after another. It was great.

"Namine, you nincompoop, hurry up! Your sub's gonna shoot away!" The voice from reality jerked me back to my present body and I hurriedly got in the train station. Kairi just shakes her head.

After the Extreme Prank, we (Kairi, Xion and me) decided to celebrate not getting caught by going out 'wandering'. That's when we just wander about in the vast city for some time until it is nearly midnight. It is lovely and the night air is very fresh. We sometimes just hang out at shops or restaurants or parks. It is a girl thing, I suppose.

We got in the train but not before battling many bodies pushing out of the door. As soon as I stepped inside, I feel rather spacey. Looking around, the train contains only a small amount of passengers to my relief. Usually, the train is jammed packed with people as most of them live in the city and work outside.

Kairi motioned me over to three empty seats near the end of the train and all three of us chatted about the day's work.

She immediately started yakking about happenings in school. Being a part of the G.O.S.S.I.P group certainly makes her go to gossip hyper as she related nearly all the gossips and rumors flitting about in the air including her club meetings.

"Well, you know, during this meeting, we like, got a feeling. And it was right! Mrs Summer's gonna be a mom! She was happy and all during English that day, didn't you know? I did saw her go pale for some time and this is really exciting! We should, like, celebrate, you know."

Xion quickly interrupts, "But didn't Mrs Spring go through the same thing and she nearly fainted? To-be mom's should rest, not party hard. She nearly throws up too with all the cake she eats."

"That's because she's in her prime time of pregnancy, Xion." Kairi said defensively. "Mrs Summer is at the beginning, no harm done!"

"Wish Ms Winter can be her." I casually added. "Save us the trouble of Chemistry. Honestly, just because Hayner forgot one decimal place in his calculations, she goes bananas."

Kairi and Xion agreed and we spend the rest of the ride in silence. It is a comfortable silence. I decided to listen to my ipod shuffle and plug in.

The train ride is not that long but the view outside is really inspiring. To get to the city, the train must cross a wide river on a bridge and I like to watch it especially in moonlight when the waters look like light. It looks unreal, somehow.

_I am a question to the world__  
__Not an answer to be heard__  
__Or a moment__  
__That's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?__  
__I won't listen anyway__  
__You don't know me__  
__And I'll never be what you want me to be_

It is all peaceful. For about, a split second.

The train suddenly lurched to a stop and all the passengers got jerked off their feet and butts. The train gave a loud groan and the power blinks out. awesome. Not.

Some of the passengers got up cautiously including me and my friends. It may be dark but the moonlight is more than sufficient to let us see the obvious.

The train is stuck.

The driver got out of the control room and began to make an announcement. The train has something wrong with it and we all should stay calm and wait for a repair team and the civil servants to drive over. I then realize that this kind of happenings is frequent.

Hopefully, the vehicles they are travelling in didn't puncture.

Oh, I will interrupt this moment for a tiny thing I missed out. Pixies have a six sense. I do too.

It is lucky they had me on the train as I caught a pair of sharp clamps bearing down on my compartment in my peripheral vision. Scratch that, they look like jaws.

"JUMP!" I suddenly screamed and the surprised people and driver jumped…in surprise. They go along and managed to leap to the other compartment when the jaws closed.

It snapped with an almighty crunch and the creaking and groaning of metal increase several octaves higher. The jaws then pulled hard until the part of the train in his mouth detaches from the other part of the train.

I was beside the beast's yellow fangs when it bites down and I'm standing next to a big drop when it pulls away. It is creepy and I all but jumped down to my doom. The air rushes in fast and wires still twitches from sparks of electricity. A Godzilla or something resembling it pricked my vision and of reality. It looks something from the old movies.

Help! I can only scream in my head. But my body unfroze when I heard a more desperate cry down below my feet. I peered down and nearly got overcome by a sense of vertigo.

Xion must be slightly slower than the average human in reaction. She might not leap far enough to reach the other side. She now pays the consequences of pawning several P.E. classes. Dumb slow Xion!

I lay flat on my belly and reached out a hand to Xion. She's hanging onto a metal piece that is giving way soon. I managed to wrap my hands on her arm and yanked her in.

She is panting, face flushed and eyes wide with fear. I was panting too but I feel more relieved than fear.

I then cuffed her on the head hard.

"Ouch!" She cringes and massaged her throbbing head.

"That, is for running into danger, you oaf. When we get back, I'm gonna push you hard in P.E." I scolded.

She nodded meekly.

But I might as well repeat it to myself as something else came up. Xion looked behind me and her eyes become even rounder.

"Namine…behind you…" I turned around, yelped and pushed her and myself deeper in sanctuary as the jaws of doom clamp down again on the train.

Before it can shut completely, a huge smack echoed in the night. The train bit is let free and it crashes down on the ground, making a mini crater. Godzilla screeches worse than a bat and louder than a buffalo.

An guy now joined the Godzilla…on its head. He is hanging onto its scaly spikes. He must be brave or stupid. I can only gape at my savior.

The guy must be around my age and he has the same blond hair . My heart beats quickly and a strange warmth envelopes me. It could be the fact that I'm scared or excited. Okay, now, I'm confused.

"Okay now there?" He yelled at us and for a split second, we make eye contact. His eyes are blue.

Then, I make a very stupid mistake. I blinked. And the two beings are gone. But the destructive scene doesn't.

That boy will scar my dreams tonight.

………….

**New, simple about school prankster, Namine. Pls review and I'll try to write better!**


	2. New comer

**Going onnn….**

**Title: Pixie Girl**

**Summary: Code name; Trixie Pixie. Pranks' the game. But When I am considered 'sober', I return to being Namine. But I don't always return to find an autistic boy who resembles some dream…**

**Genre: Romance, action, adventure, fantasy…**

**New comer.**

A shattered dream like a distant memory. A distant memory like a shattered dream. Boy, do I ever have a bad case of both.

The subway incident was cleared up as the confused commuters tried to explain the unrelated events. Some reckons that a spaceship crashed. Others said that dragons destroyed the train and even some die-hard Harry Potter fans said that everyone had a memory charm on them and that they saw dementors.

I and my band just replied that Godzilla came out of the movies and into the real world. Boy, do we love making up stories.

But nobody saw our savior, the blond boy. I decided not to let it slip in case they think I'm as addled as the harry potter fans. Kairi has already enough material to fuel her club.

But I do dream of him after we got back. It is a Friday night and I usual bunk in my house. Sycorax would be staying with Xion as she requested though it must be very odd for her to to so. Tying the sleeves of my cardigan around my waist, I bid my roommates goodbye and walked away. A red-head and a spectacled girl holding a bundle of orange in her arms are slowly diminished from view. All the essentials are readily available at home. It is great, I feel, that my house is so near. My family is close knitted. It is fun. Whenever I have problems, I can hide at home. Only my roommates know where my house is.

When I reached home, my parents greeted me warmly and we hugged. My mom is the same person, with my blond hair but green eyes. She is slightly taller than me and always wears the dumpy sweater my dad got her years ago. But her bubbly personality never failed to cheer me up.

My dad is the strong and silent type and has a spiky crop of black hair. He has blue eyes that twinkle and he likes to change his clothes from time to time. Now, as I surveyed him, he's wearing a casual outfit, a grey shirt and baggy track pants. When I need silence, he never failed to bring me silence. Well, he seemed to the makeup of silence himself.

We gathered in the living room and my mom brought in a tray of my favorite chocolate cookies dipped in melted chocolate. I have a sweet tooth and my mother knew exactly what I'm craving for.

We chatted and joked for a while in front of the fireplace, munching on the delicious snack and drinking the sweet lemonade she has in the fridge. The fire burned dimmer until only glowing embers glows in the hearth.

Finally, mom looked at the ancient grandfather clock at the corner of the room.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "It's so late. Namine, you should be getting to bed. Kazuki," she calls out to the slumped figure near the fireplace. "It's time to go."

They never say 'sleep' but I never bothered about lingos. I guess that's the way they are.

I plodded up the stairs and whispered a goodnight before hitting the sack. It took a while for my eyelids to get heavy. My mind is buzzing with many familiar memories.

My room is not too neat nor like a pig sty. The bed is small and slightly wrinkled. My desk is beside the huge balcony that has doors. In the moonlight, it looks very enchanting especially with the willow tree beside my balcony outside. In a corner of my room a huge stuffed dog, the size of my desk, lay.

I smiled as a memory swims up. When I was small and vulnerable, I am forever paranoid that my parents might go and never come back. The feeling just shoots up when my mom said "It's time to go." They decided to buy the dog so that it seemed that they were cuddling me, making me safe.

I dove under the cover and wriggle comfortably in place. Looking at the full moon, I remembered the blond guy of my dreams and laughed inside. He's now a distant memory, a broken dream. Just forget him…I told myself. What for wallow in fantasy? I have a fantastic life, good friends, and great parents. I have no need for a super unreal boyfriend.

I fell asleep, contented.

………..

The first thing I heard in the morning is the phone. The phone practically speaks thanks to my dad's tinkering. He wants it to ring out the caller's name so that we needn't waste time when answering the phone. It wastes about seven and a half seconds of our day, he calculated.

"KAIR CALLED. KAIRI CALLED. KAI-"

I got up and snatched the phone beside my bed. The silence following is a relief.

"Kairi, what is it?" I croaked.

"How do you know it was me? Never mind. I need you to come back to school sometime today? I know, you want to spent time with your family and stuff but it is an emergency!"

"Wut?" I slurred. "Our dorm caught on fire?"

"NO, silly!" she squealed. I held the phone away and rubbed my ears. She has a really loud voice. "Sora's coming to meet us! Remember, your mother's parent's frined's friend's friend's grandson?"

"My distant related nemesis." I concluded.

"He's joining our ranks. He's transferring in our school!" She shrieks. I decided to play safe and put the phone slightly further from my delicate ears.

"Hell, what?"I yelled across to the phone.

"We need to be his tour guide. His mother thinks since you guys know each other, you should show him around."

I wrinkled my nose and feinted gagging.

"Aww,come on!" She whined.

"Next thing I know, you'll be screaming your cheer for him." I muttered and it happened at once.

"Sora is hot! Sora is off the charts! Sora is cooler than the surfing dudes in Hawaii! Sora-"

"STOP IT!" I commanded. Rubbing the back of my neck, I sighed. Clearly, Kairi has a crush on him and wants to be his tour guide so why not? All I got to do is to hang around until he knows his way round. Then I can leave.

"You guide, I just hang around,'kay?" Besides, I was planning to do my homework the whole day. You guy go ahead and I can get back to my books faster." I concluded but after my first sentence, she heard no more.

"Yes!!! Be here the latest nine. Bye!" I glanced at the clock and swore. It is ten minutes before nine!

………

By some cosmic force or just coincidence, I managed to shower and dressed in five minutes, grab a box of cookies from the kitchen table and yelled my intentions of leaving in two minutes.

I ran all the way and managed to arrive in front of my dorm with seconds to spare. I entered and got immediately mobbed with questions from Kairi.

"Do I look good? Fat? Slutty? Is my lipstick smudged? Is my makeup too thick? Does this jean make my butt look big? Do I look like a despo?" Her eyes are pleading.

"No to all and stop whining, you look natural." I snapped to shut her up. "Now behave!"

She meekly perched on the end of the couch in our small living room. I just plopped myself on the bean bag chair. We waited.

When hopes that he will never come started to emerged, it is cruelly savaged by the knock on the door. Kairi leaps up and opened the door slowly. Xion's head pooped out from her room. I can hear Sycorax meow from inside.

"Oh, company." She returned back inside her sanctuary. Wish I was her.

Sora is grinning in the hallway, slightly tanned and muscular. His irritating spiky brown hair is still the same and so is his irritating gesture of 'mutual tolerance' towards me.

So why is he my enemy in the first place?

It was years ago. Being the son of my mother's parent's friend's friend's friend, they all thought we are suited to be a couple and kept egging us on whenever we meet or happen to be in the same place. It drove me mad and him too and we bonded in the end. Bond of hatred that is.

We went all cold and pretend that the other didn't exist. He has a sweet and caring nature and in the end, people thought I was the evil one, being ignorant of his very existent in this shrinking world.

Lately, we have graduated from 'nemesis' to 'tolerant existed beings'. Maturation is a strange phase, I think. I don't feel so horrid as to play one of my killer pranks on him anymore and a good thing too. Images of Sora dancing with burning pants cross my mind.

Overall, he is still an annoying son of my mother's parent's friend's friend's friend.

"Kairi!" He said, grinning goofily at the swooning red head that hides that and pretends to be mature. She nodded and returned his grin.

"Namine." He nodded mutedly to me and I did the same.

"Oh, and I bring my cousin too." That sentence stopped my world. Hatred bubbled to me as well as pessimism. Well, fate _has _to challenge me. Might as well play along. Maybe his cousin is better and more tolerant than him or he is exactly like Sora. Just my luck. Poof goes my time for homework.

I groaned and Kairi shoots me a death glare.

Sora turned sideways to reveal another guy around his age. He looks pale and has white-blond spikes of hair and startling blue eyes. They look really deep unlike Sora's shallow ones. You can get lost if it is an abyss of nothingness. He looks familiar…

"The more the merrier!" Kairi chanted with an air of enthusiasm. I seethe. The nerve!

"You owe me big!" I hissed at her when I pass by her to the door. She just winked and smiled dreamily.

And the tour is on.

……….

"And that is the school cafeteria, we call it the mess hall ever since Trixie Pixie came by." She blabbed on. Sora seemed to drink in all of her blathering. At least he's not busy being an irritant to me. I just hope that Kairi doesn't chat too much until something slip. I shot her several dirty looks that cans a horse so she will can up too.

Sora's cousin must be a silent type but the 'strong part' didn't suite him. He looks weak and pale. He didn't say anything and I got constantly reminded of a brick wall as my chatter died to thick silence. It is easier for us to tag along with Kairi explaining.

He did reply one of my questions but all I got from it is his name. Roxas. A perfect oddity name.

"Who named you?" I muttered and for the first time when I see him, he smiled. I shrugged it off a trick of the light and ambled on.

We stopped the tour at the chemistry lab near to lunch. I decided to stick on with them as I am hungry as well as curious of Roxas. He might surprise me, who knows?

As the group walk across campus to the mess hall, many heads are turned. Girls mostly and a couple of guys too to see their new rival; Sora. I guess I feel like yelling out that Sora's not worth it but I can it. I'll be ostentatious and attract attention. Better to sink in the shadows.

We find an empty seat after getting our food. I smelled danger from the field in the front of the mess hall but I ignored it. I am too busy concentrating on my burger and huge cookies.

Kairi is eating salad, a lump of raw leafs arranged nicely with mayonnaise. I hate vegetables. Sora meanwhile, is sipping his milkshake, gazing so deeply at Kairi that his lunch is unattended. I can sense his puppy love for my friend a mile off the moon. I scowled but nobody notice me.

Roxas eats a lot for a person his age. He carried a load full of snacks, and heavy food fit to nourish an army for a week. He eats them fast too. It's like he's eating for two normal hungry people.

I have no time to contemplate on his eating habits when the danger scent becomes stronger. Next thing I know a clique of girls waltz or should I say, sashayed over to our table. I shouldn't have ignored my six sense.

"Hi, I'm Mystique." The leader of the 'queen bees' announced like, to the whole world. She then smiled so flirtingly, I need all my civil mindedness to prevent myself from retching. Sora looks like he has been awakened from a dream and looked dully at her. Kairi pursed her lips with annoyance.

"I see you are in desperation enough to go with them." She alluded and Kairi zapped her with her death glare. Mystique, however, ignored her.

"Come with us!" She said it like the most desired thing he could have wanted, clasping her hands together like a perfect girly gesture. I stopped eating so that my stomach won't go bad.

I don't have any idea how to feel. On one hand, if Sora can go with them, I will be free from him and my friend won't be attached to him anymore. On the other hand, Kairi will be so sad and I betray her by just taking Mystique's side. Finally, I concluded that my hatred of Sora isn't so much as to make Kairi sad. I smiled. Time for a prank.

"No thanks." Sora said coolly. Mystique then saved face by talking out loud that Kairi bogs him down and that is the reason why he isn't with them.

"Don't worry Sora." She said, her hands itching to touch his hair. "I'm sure you can come to us when you feel clear headed." With a perfect turn, she walked away.

I take out a slimy piece of ham and flicked it expertly to Jamie who happens to be beside her. He looked madly around and targeted her. His lunch, a cheesy pizza and nice thick milk, showered upon her clique and they ran squealing away. He then yelled at them to come back and fight but they know Jamie very well. Once you retaliate, high chance you will be involved in massive food fight.

We laughed heartily at the retreating huddle, feeling high. Roxas too smiled at me. He must have seen me in action. Oops!

Score one for the pixie!

…………..

**OOpS! PLS R AND R!!!!**


	3. Confessions of a dream

**Sigh…Am I tat bad in writing? Nvr mind. I write for pleasure LOL. And cookies. And the heading of the chap is odd, no? The dreams tell the truth but Namine didn't hear the confessions.**

**Confessions of a dream.**

_Cold. I feel so cold._

_I slowly open my eyes. Light flooded my vision. I blinked. My vision focused. I see._

_Them moving beings are communicating. One is holding up a glass jar full of water. There is a tiny humanoid figure inside. Like a doll with wings. What is that? He sounds happy. Not like the woman._

_She wears the same skin as them all. White billowing skin. Their feet are black and shiny. They have different heads. The woman is beside the jar man. She's sobbing. Her eyes are red. She looks unkempt. Her battle is lost. The man beside her puts his arm around her. He too has red eyes._

_Why am I here? _

_The scene changed. _

_I'm in darkness. I scream and scream but nothing came out of my throat. I'm in the world of silence._

_The darkness is sapping my strength. I struggled for a moment before I let go. I let the darkness consume me. I'll be nothing forever more._

_He came by, the savior. He is a prick of white light in the distance that burns brighter. I see his figure. It is outlined with glowing white fire._

_He floated over to me and brought me close. I can feel his solidness, his heart beat, his warmth. It's chasing away the dark. I'm grateful. I look up to see the face of my savior._

_Roxas' blue dull eyes look back at mine._

BOOM! Pain slashed cruelly through the fabric of my dream and once again, I'm in the world of reality. My dreams all trickled down a drain. The pain shot up from my head through my spine and then disappears immediately. How it burned!

I open my mouth and utter a pathetic cry of pain. "Ouch."

Sitting up, I rub my head furiously to get rid of the throbbing sensation that followed. Why am I here on the floor again? I stared at my bed before the answer come to me. I fell from it.

"Namine!" The shout is as loud as the hammering on my door and I frown. Who is she to disturb my beauty sleep?

As I stride clumsily to the door, I realize that the yeller must have yelled me until I awaken. Wow, a second prediction for my early wakeup call! I thought dully as I turned the knob and readied myself to shoot my anger to whoever dared awaken me.

Xion struts in my bedroom in a flash and sits on my bed, looking down curiously at my disposition. I am at that time, still beside the door with a hand clutched on the knob. I probably looked stupid, standing like a zombie and having a furry blond squirrel sitting on my head. That is my hair.

"What is it? I hate to be woken up this early!" I grumbled as I ambled to my bed and plopped beside her with a flourish. To show that I really mean it, I groan loudly.

"Namine, it is just six in the morning!" Xion chatters on brightly. The scene beyond my window is black. Just six in the morning?

"Insert your own swear word here you!" I muttered but it is no use. I'm wide awake now.

She merely chuckled as a reply and grips hard on my arm hard suddenly.

"No, seriously, I need to ask you a favor before you go off to your parents' house." Her crystal blue eyes stared back at me pleadingly and I finally calmed down enough to listen to her properly. Maybe she's asking something important. Maybe it can save the world. Maybe…

"Can I borrow your cat for some time?"

The question stumped me. Okay, so it is not so life-threatening.

"Sycorax?" I asked stunned.

She nodded and waited for a response. I pondered.

"Well, sure. I'm not planning any major prank for the moment. But why her?" I began slowly.

Xion laughed uncomfortably. "It's an experiment of observation. Nothing major changes to the subject. Don't worry," she added hastily. "I won't make any mutations to her."

I silenced myself then nodded. Xion broke into a wide grin and retreated to the door.

"Thanks!" She said gratefully and out of nowhere, she tossed me a cookie. I lift my hand and it landed beautifully on my palm.

One…two…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I wailed.

There is a heavy thud that echoed from the next room. Kairi's voice exclaimed in an annoyed tone and a string of vulgar words issued.

"What's the matter?!" She yelled.

"I got woken up for practically a minute problem!" I moan.

There is pause.

"Me too!" She joined me and groaned. "Stupid Namine! Now I can never go back to sleep!"

I sounded so ironic, we burst out giggling until we managed to catch the sandman. His spell immediately makes us drowsy and once again, there is stillness in Block X of the girl's hostel. The cookie lay on the small table beside me, half-eaten.

……………

"Namine!" My mom's voice piped up to me and it brought a smile to my lips. Her bubbly attitude infected me through the phone.

"Yea? Are we still going to the park today?" I asked wistfully. I am hoping that the stroll will not be cancelled. It is the only day I can get away from school with my parents.

It is only nine in the morning, I recalled vaguely. There is time!

"No dear. I thought Sora still needed you to show him around in case he doesn't get you yesterday." She answered sweetly. "His cousin too! I know you would like to get together with them more often."

Before I can protest and utter out my deepest hatred for the 'tolerant being', she cut us off. I am left with the beeping line to answer to. Damn Sora!

……….

I did that. Do stuff and once again let Kairi show the way round. It is boring and monotonous.

The only bright light is seeing Roxas again. He seems to draw me in unlike the others and I suddenly find myself thinking about him more and more. His quiet nature, distinct deep eyes and slouching body. His spiky blond hair that looks like pale yellow fire. His mouth is constantly in a straight line and expressionless. You feel happy, he looks happy. You feel sad. He too looks sorrowful. I feel bored and he looks utterly in dreamland. I sometimes wonder if he's ever in the moment, in time with the universe.

As I am scrutinizing the way he walks, Mystique and her clique pop out around the corner. I scented danger at once. It came in like a wave and I felt dizzy. It felt too strong. Staggering to the nearest pillar, I leaned heavily on one shoulder and breathe in and out heavily. What's happening to me? I never feel so strongly to danger nor reacted so hard to it.

"Help!" I cried out weakly, hoping I can hear Kairi's firm and gently voice soothing me and making me okay again. I need her now. She's the one who always help me when I'm sick. She's there when I feel emotionally drained. She's my healer.

What I do not expect is a pair of strong arms encircling me. It holds me tight and cradles me gently. There is no soothing sound but the heat radiating from the body next to mine is enough to make me calm. Warmth…How I wish I can feel secure and warm forever like this.

I tried to open my heavy eyes and see a blurry face of Roxas looking at me worriedly. That smacks me right to the present that I'm leaning, buried into Roxas' arms and enjoying it too.

"Ack!" I spluttered and pulled right out. The dizziness fades. My strength comes back. I'm healed now. Or maybe it never happens. I got so confused that I stoned.

Roxas doesn't react all insulted or embarrassed or even startled. He turns around and coolly walks pass me. I am left alone.

Alone to think. Alone to wonder. The panic I felt come back fully fledged. What happened?

…………….

**April's fool Namine's day so I'm going to let it flow eventually. Please R and R. **


	4. Finding out and falling in

**Thanks for the reviews! They tell me at least somebody is reading.**

**Namine might be confuse but not for long. School's second week of the year is starting and she has to face the challenge of Sora and his stoic partner along with Kairi dragging her off…**

**Finding out and falling in.**

"My dear Namine, your socks don't match."

"My dear Kairi, shut up." I replied sweetly.

It is seven in the morning and the usual hubbub of the dorms has already begun. The morning DJ is already belting out sunshine tunes; very sarcastic considering the sun has yet to rise.

"Get those bummers off that pillow! We are going to have a full day ahead, peepz!" The DJ said energetically, his voice echoing the corridors. A chorus of vulgarities followed his announcement, almost in sync. I laugh.

I then groan. "I'm going to get your gammy socks right even if it's swarming with rats!" She cried out and lunge at me. I nimbly side stepped her and she crashed on my bed. Kairi sure is persistent. She turned and tried to grab my shoe now. I pushed my foot too near her feet and she stumbled. Taking the chance, I grab my bag and fled, dodging over the mess of books and papers. Welcome to Monday.

I feel a bit spontaneous so I thought some kind of oddity is welcome even if it is just socks. Go me!

As I locked my room with Kairi in, there is a slight scuffle and Xion emerged, with oversized jacket draped on her shoulder and baggy jeans touching the floor. There is a meow and Sycorax peeped through the door. Xion kneels down and shove her inside before shutting her room too.

We face each other, questioning looks on our expression.

"Kairi tried to mug my socks." I said.

"Ah." Xion now stare at my red and blue socks.

"Sycorax is under observation and must be shut in the room." Xion analyzes.

I shrug and shove my key under the spacing of my door. I then rap hard on my door. "Hey, the key's underneath!"

Xion tailed me as I burned the pathway to school.

……………..

We burst out laughing as we collapse on the benches in the mess hall. Our laughter echoes around, multiply thus, it sounds like a thousand hyenas got loose here.

As I wipe tears away from my eyes, Xion gives a loud sigh and blow her fringe up. Her face is slightly red and her blue eyes sparkle. I grin and continue grinning until something or _someone_ comes up. Scratch that, there are two people emerging from the end of the mess hall. The two cousins have arrived. I groaned.

They spotted us immediately and started towards our direction. Sora looks as tall and idiotic as ever, his cute round eyes inquiring and his grin normally wide. His spiky hair obstructs the beautiful view of one of the four walls of the mess hall. I yearn for scissors.

"Hey Namine!" He greets and looks pointedly at Xion.

"Oh, that's Xion, our roommate." I introduce. "Xion, the idiot I told you about."

Sora acts hurt and I laugh inwardly. He looks more like his puppy bites him. What a softie!

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asks.

I must have looked surprised as Sora says exasperatedly, "He can talk, Namine."

"Oh." is all I can manage. I still remember _that_ incident and hope that he keeps it to himself. I scowl. It was _he_ who does _that_ in the first place!

"Kairi must be out by now." Xion predicts and sure enough, there is a loud thump echoing and Kairi pops into view.

I consciously hide behind Xion who is about to burst into another fit of giggles. Sora and Roxas doesn't understand and turn to Kairi for an explanation.

"Socks! How can you be so uncoordinated?" She snaps across the mess hall and in a thrice, she is beside Sora, fuming at me. I give her a silly lop side grin, hoping to pacify her. She doesn't buy it.

"Hey, chill out." Sora said gently and taps on her shoulder. She spins around and one look at the (puke) handsome boy is enough to knock her speechless. I cheered. You go Sora the seducer! Maybe I should just put on a Sora mask next time.

"Since we're here, why don't we check our timetables?" Roxas suggests.

"I have already known my times table, Roxas." I joke. "One times one is one."

"Yeah and sixty three times two hundred is 12600." Roxas calculates. I gape and Xion pushes up her glasses. It flashes.

"That is correct." She announces. The only person who is fast and smart enough to calculate that number is Xion. I see a male version of Xion.

Sora frowns at him and he shuts up immediately. He must feel inferior to such a genius. Well, he has no right to make Roxas shuts up!

"Yeah, it sounds good. What have you guys got?" Kairi says quickly.

It feels like the first day of school again. We all fish out our timetables and place them flat on the table. I scrutinize mine and compare it to the others. Sora and Kairi have many classes together. I and Roxas have ALL classes together. Cool considering that he can talk. He is normal. Xion as usual merely hovers around as she isn't in any of our classes. She's a year forward as she skipped a grade.

After the comparison, Kairi suggests to fill them in of the people in the school.

"Well, there are always the Season sisters." I started.

"Mrs Spring and Summer, Ms Autumn and Winter." Xion lists.

"Mrs Spring has taken maternity leave. She was pregnant last year. Mrs Summers pregnant this year. Ms Autumn is engaged. Ms Winter's a widow. Winter's very fierce so try not to provoke her." Kairi reels on. Xion and I become quiet. Kari must know a lot since she is in the G.O.S.S.I.P club.

"There is an odd person in this school who claims to be cursed." Kairi continues. "Jamie loves food fights so try not to pick any from him. Trixie Pixie's our school phantom. Top of the social chain in this school is Axel and Mystique. Pick your subject." She says and looks slightly put off. I guess she is a fair person for mentioning Mystique. I would call her a human crossbreed of a bat and peacock.

"Who is Trixie pixie? All the guys I met say it's a he or a she and some even say that she's a spirit." Sora probes.

"Well," Kairi take a wary glance at me. I nod.

"It is a she and she's a prankster that recently moves on our second year. Her first prank is the sparkles on the generator behind the water machine. It nearly exploded and the whole school was in a blackout. We were having our break at that time." Kairi says.

"Afterwards, she kept doing major pranks. There is one time on last year's April Fool's day, Trixie announces the closure of school and sure enough, everyone didn't come on that day. The authorities have a hard time getting everyone to believe that there are no man eating mongooses lurking around the school." A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth at that particular incident. It was awesome.

"Then there is the food fight for the starting of the year, school dance."

"Serves the principal right! He always has dances for all major occasions in the calendar." I chip in, rolling my eyes.

"You seem to know a lot about her." Roxas states carefully. He is staring at me again.

Who is he, making me this nervous? Is he a genius enough finding out Trixie's secret identity? I gulp. I hope he keeps to himself.

Xion notices my panic look and swerves the conversation away. "So that's all we know because we were there. You can get different versions from the others."

Sora and Roxas nods and I breathe again. "What else do you want to know?"

"The cursed person." Roxas says.

"Ah." Kairi smiles. "Before that, you must know about the school ghost."

The mention of those words makes my palms sweaty. My hearts beats faster and I feel a tremor around my body. Fear zips down my spine. I feel weak and pale.

Xion's hand grasps my clasp hands. Her warmth soothes me a bit.

"Sorry, Namine. This topic about ghosts always makes her nervous." She explains. "She's rather more sensitive to this kind of abstract things."

"I see." Roxas answers and looks rather knowing. I feel a slight pang of irritation. No need to imply my breakdown! How does he know about my condition anyway?

My mental questions got swept away by fear when Kairi starts the story. "It is taboo mentioning or thinking about the ghost. There is an unwritten rule that what you think a lot about or say will happen in this school. I will say this once and no more." Kairi whispers.

"The school is said to be build with a curse as the very person who built it is cursed for his greed and destructive nature. His name is carved in front of the school."

"Ansem." Sora says in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Kairi nods. "Ansem is rumored to be a scientist but no one really knows what he did. Some say the ghost is one of his unfinished experiments. Either way, it is mysterious as it is real." Kairi takes a deep breath. I too follow her and clench my hands tighter.

"The haunt started when Ansem died and it was made into a school. A girl, student from this school, got possessed and shrieks out that a black thing tried to mug her soul. She then started blabbing some kind of prophecy and died on the spot. Her heart stopped." Kairi snaps her fingers. "Just like that."

"She said that there would be one cursed person in the school forever until the thing can find someone of its own kind. A kindred spirit. So every time the cursed person graduates, there is uproar of fear. Who will be the next to be cursed?"

"Then it leads to Amy Ambers." Xion continues.

………………….

**A cliff hanger!! Pls read and review. Ciao. BTW, the ghost of the school is an important development to Namine's real self. Keep in mind.**


	5. Amy Amber's burn and unrest

**Thanks for the review **** I really appreciate it. **

**AH…What can that thingy be?**

**Title: Pixie Girl**

**Amy Amber's burn and unrest.**

"Amy Ambers have a nice name do you agree?" Xion states randomly, her grin wide and joking.

"She does. But she has a rather horrible tongue." Kairi continues as in a private joke. She too smiles and her eyes light up with a playful tone.

"A sinning tongue." I chip in.

"She was the head of the G.O.S.S.I.P club when I was just a junior. There are others older than she of course but she is so good at eavesdropping, she was made the head. That is until the curse strike her. It is a funny curse though." Kairi says, frowning.

"She can't even tell the truth about the curse and kept saying that she's not cursed. But her curse is the curse of telling lies." There is a pause and the two girls suddenly burst out laughing. It echoes along the corridor and back. I however, shiver.

"She used to be the best gossip and now she's the worst. She can't even tell a rumor straight! But maybe it's for the best. She isn't the best person to tell a secret to." Kairi says, leaning heavily on her arm, her eyes close remembering the past.

Roxas and Sora both look very confused and I catch their puzzlement at once.

"So how do you know she's cursed?" Sora asks, his mouth curled to a wriggly line. His eyes look almost wide, its round like a chibi anime.

Thank goodness Kairi doesn't open her eyes. A dollar bet for her fainting.

Xion now looks glazed, her eyes dreamy and I recognize that look at once. She's only looking like that when she's solving a difficult puzzle.

"It was Namine who found out. She suggests looking at her tongue but Amy refused, stating that she is allowed to. So she sneaks to…" Xion suddenly stops herself, a guilty look crossing her face.

"I wait for lights out and go into her room. My god, you should hear her snoring." I quip, covering for Xion and myself too. I give a furtive glance at Xion. I never remember a conversation where we leak out one too many secrets.

"And she takes a picture of her mouth. Her tongue has a burn in it." Kairi now open her eyes with a serious look in it. "A large purple burn."

Roxas now turn to Sora. Sora nods.

"By any chance did anybody else see the creature?" Sora asks casually.

"Many sightings reported, none of them repeated. The last one is near the girl's locker room. What?" I ask, smirking as the two boys look away turning red. "You're honestly wanted to go look for it?"

"For curiosity's sake, Namine, don't say such things!" Kairi scolds and she pokes me in the ribs. I wriggle away, the grin still in place.

"If you do want to look, look at in at night. Nobody's going to be in it." I toss them an easy smirk and leap of towards the exit, Kairi hot on my heels as I let a fine chase around the mess hall.

"Namine, you inconsiderate girl!" Kairi yells from across one end as I do a jig from another.

The bell suddenly screams out shrilly, startling me. I land on my heels and go tumbling to the floor, my butt hitting the cold floor hard. Pain raced up my spine and I grow stiff for a moment.

"Ouch…" Xion comes up and pull me to my feet. As she does so, she whispers.

"You'd think they are rather suspicious, do you?" Smiling, Xion bites on a cookie from nowhere. "You got to keep an eye out."

She then gracefully saunters out of the mess hall and pause to fling a cookie at me. I catch it with one hand, her advice still ringing in my ears. I lower my hand and take a thoughtful bite out of the cookie. It is a chocolate one.

…………..

"Okay, so the first lesson is…Ms Autumn." I say, scrutinizing on my own timetable. I look over Roxas' shoulder to confirm his and I lead him up the spiral staircase in the middle of the school. As we traipse up the wide steps, I take a furtive look behind.

Being alone with him gives me goose bumps and the willies, with the memory of 'us' still fresh in my mind. His strong yet warm arms flash in my mind for a moment and I for the first time, his scent stir in my memory. It is something cannot place in words that scent. It smells like the warmth of fire, the freshness of night air and something else…

"Hey," A warm hand clutch my shoulder and I turn around slowly to discover Roxas' face close to mine. His blue eyes, a shade darker than Sora's, seem to be drowning me in its color. My heart quickens and my reflex action takes over.

"Ack!" I pull away from him, stumbling and tripping over one of the steps my arms flailing around like windmills and my face parallel to the floor. My body falls forwards in slow motion, my face inches from the ground when Roxas saves me.

I wish he doesn't, though. It only makes me tangle up in a more embarrassing pose.

As he pulls me up, I am crushed against his chest, my head buried in it and his arms around my waist. I have my eyes closed and have no idea how we end up looking like. All I know that he is close to me and I don't feel so good. His scent got stronger.

I blindly pull away slowly before opening my eyes. Nobody is about and I exhale my worry. Now I turn to face Roxas who doesn't even look a tad embarrassed. He merely looks as if he has just helped me gather my books from the ground.

"What…was THAT!" I say angrily, and showing it.

He puts up his hands defensively."Hey, I was just going to ask you something when you react like a frightened deer! You just wallop off and stumble."

I sigh and blow my fringe up, a perfect imitation of a bothered Xion. I cross my arms and stare at him. "I happen to like personal space, that's all. What is it?"

"About the curse…you sure it's in the locker room?" Roxas asks, his head cocking to one side.

"Supercalifragilisticaspealidociously sure. You can ask the person yourself. His name is Axel. He is the spiky red head person. Green eyes, annoying habit to pop out at me."

I could have sworn that there is a change behind those blue eyes when I mention Axel.

"How does he know anyway? Does he often visit there?" Roxas inquires, a smirk forming at the edge of his lips.

I laugh, loosening up to him for a moment. "No, he is always tailing me so he decided to surprise me. Boy, was I surprise to see him that scared!"

"Is he your stalker or something?" He now asks casually, his head turn to the side, seeing an invisible attraction at the white wall.

"Hell no! He's my childhood friend, that's all." I answer, smiling. His ways to cheer me up or make me laugh brings pleasant memories to me as we run around together in my childhood. He is like a special brother to me and constantly reminds me to it. I never think of him as the popular guy but my dear old sworn brother.

Roxas looks slightly put out. I notice this and quickly slip my arm into his and drag him to class.

"Whoa, hey!"

"You have to meet him!" I exclaim excitedly.

"In what part is your 'close personal space' problem true?" He yelps.

"In the part where it is unexpected." I answer smoothly and bring him in front of the class.

I left him there and run inside, Axel not to be found. I look around with puzzlement as a shadow fall on me and the girls who are chatting comfortably peer that the guy behind with admiration and crushes.

"Hey, Namine boo!" Axel thrust his face close to mine and I merely giggle as he grins a wide grin.

"Hey, Ax. I want you to meet Roxas!" I say excitedly and turn back to the door. My grin slowly dissolves.

Roxas is surrounded by a few girls, all of them swooning at the casual blond as he humbly introduces himself. One of the girls has her arms wrap around his own, her eyes practically shaped like heart shapes and her mouth gaping with a slight drool running down her chin. All the others too have same expression.

Axel follows my gaze and he rests on Roxas.

"Is he your friend?"

I unstuck myself from the pause button that seems to hold me and nod.

"Is he a playboy? 'Cause no way a playboy's going to be near you." Axel growls, his eyes narrowing as the crowd of girls swoon once more.

Imaginary electricity run from Axel's narrowed eyes to Roxas and he certainly feels it. He jumps and turn at our direction. I quietly slid behind Axel, blocking myself from his view. I don't feel like facing Roxas now. Those girls can explain Ms Autumn's class.

The bell rings once more and everyone slid in their seat, awaiting Mr Autumn. Roxas stands awkwardly at the door, his eyes scanning for me. I sink further down my seat. Axel merely blocks me from his view on his own accord and eyed the blond. For times like this, I feel eternally grateful for Axel's protectiveness.

Ms Autumn comes in presently to the class, her royal red hair tied into a loose knot near the nape of her neck and her shiny spectacles hiding the clever green eyes behind. She looks as exuberant as a to-be bride should.

She pass Roxas on her way and carefully lead him in class, one arm holding a bunch of books and papers and the other resting on Roxas' shoulder, steering him in.

As soon as he is inside, he sees me at once and his eyes try to hold mine. I lower my face and pretend to doodle at the corner of my sketch book. The other girls around me, however, try to catch _his _eye and some of them even wave and wink at him! Against my emotion, I smile as I wonder how Roxas would react. The guys in the room merely check him out.

"Attention!" Ms Autumn announces and I look up.

"This is our transfer student, Roxas. He will be with us until the end of your time here."

"I'm never going end then…" Says the brunette beside me dreamily and the whole class titters with polite laughter.

"Ahem, ahem." Ms Autumn clears her throat, smiling at the brunette. "As I was saying, he will be with us. So please make him feel welcome. Some of you can volunteer to guide him of course or he has found somebody already…?" Ms Autumn looks questioningly at Roxas who nods.

The class titters once more with chatter as they wonder who is lucky enough to be his 'chosen guide'. I put my chin on the desk, eyes determine not to look at Roxas. Instead, I fake concentrating at Ms Autumn.

As she continues on with her speech, I suddenly remember that there is an empty seat beside me. Oh boy. I'm going to be in the middle of two popular guys, one who is staring daggers at the other, who I feel hostile too all of the sudden. At this thought, I burry my head in my arms and groan silently.

I then turn to Axel. "Whatever you do, please don't make an enemy out of him. And no, he isn't a playboy."

There, peace is restored and I no longer have to worry about being caught in crossfire. But the feeling of hostility still persisted and decided to fake it all; smiling and acting like nothing happen, though I don't know how or why it happen, this feeling of unrest.

Axel nods but his eyes still glow green, a feeling of unrest seizing him too.

…………**..**

**Ahhh some challenge to Namine and Roxas! Hope you like the slight 'accident'.**


	6. Night at the girl's locker

**AHEM! Nothing 2 do w the story but If you have read Wrinkle in time, yoo should know a sequel is coming out soon.**

**Now, Thx 4 the reviews! BTW I added u in deviantart. Wish I cn paint like you…**

**Moving on…A little magic will began to play,**

**So clutch 2 ur seats and get ready to go all the way…**

**All bcause of a little mouse.**

**Night at the girl's locker.**

My mother always like Alexs. Whenever you think of that name, you think of a black short haired tomboy girl with a strong will power and perhaps, a rather unwomanly attitude and manners. She is a character who has all the qualities of a hero sometimes and even, gets the guy. She faces the most difficult fear, herself, which doesn't seem so difficult. She as my mom would put it, not a coward. She wants Alex, to be me. She even considering naming me that but my father puts his foot down.

Sorry, mother, but I think I'm more of Karen girl in the novels of a book about camp Lakeview. She's the shy and cowardly girl who got pushed around bad. I got pushed around bad for my hostile mood. Bummer. I clasp my hands over my face.

"Roxas, can you seat beside her?"

I open one eye and peer through my fingers. Relief washes over me like a wave! He is assigned a seat beside the red head girl named Sabrina Spellman, the girl who never got trouble due to obvious reasons. If she was to be punished, the newspaper will be screaming her name off. SABRINA SPELLMAN GOT JINXED BY SCHOOL TEACHER. I mean, have you ever heard a girl named that?

However, she does have another link to her name. She can never spell right! She's probably older than any of us, maybe half a decade older. If Amy isn't cursed, everyone would think she's the one getting it.

She looks rather elated to be his partner and I am pretty elated he isn't sitting next to me or to his other fan girls. Did I say that? No I didn't. O.O(Innocent look)

I feel a tremor over my spine and suddenly, laughter is inevitable. Another annoying habit. Every time I feel a sudden whoosh of emotion, I tend to break out into giggles. I stuff my mouth shut and tried to concentrate up ahead. Axel is already looking at me with a curious look.

"Ah, we will now go to painting. It is a rather different medium than lines, of _water_." Ms Autumn says and she begins to dish out the art supplies. Art lesson begins. I take three tubes of paint held out to me and pass it down. I then spread out some brushes of different sizes on my table top, all ready. My heart feels light and I hope the painting lesson is not as hard as it seems.

"And now, to the sink!"

………….

Let's just say, I won't be quitting my color pencils to take up painting soon. Painting looks so elegant and easy but to do it right, you must do it with all your might, for me though.

Next is English, another great and relaxing period up ahead. The whole class filters out and slowly and I am still in a daze, imagining the strokes and techniques. That's what happens every time I concentrate too hard. My hands are on automatic, gathering up the tubes and cleaned brushes to the front as well as my piece. It is not too good but not that bad. At least you can see a zucchini on it. It is supposed to be a cabbage.

I even walk out of the class, not noticing anything except the image of the strokes in my brain.

"Left right dot and swirl…" I mutter, describing strokes in the air.

"Hey guess you need a wakeup call really soon." Axel says, knowing me well. He is just walking pass me and notices my dreamy look. "Watch your back!" He gives a cheery wave and only a brief glance at somebody before heading out to his elective, acting. I know, isn't he some kind of cool dude that doesn't do arts? Not my Axel.

What is it anyway, electives? We get to choose two, one for one semester, half a year. I take captains ball for my first half and I haven't decided on the second elective. Maybe acting?

Anyway, I was in a blissful state when that somebody Axel was looking at taps me.

"Uh?" I say distractedly and look at him. It is Roxas. My mood suddenly pummels down looking at him as the last memory flares up. Girls flitting around him like moths and girls giggling and laughing out shrilly in droves and someone clinging onto his arm. I have a sudden urge to bolt.

"Yeah?" I say rather snippily. I then feel bad. It wasn't his fault right? Am I guilty then? Why am I changing gears all of the sudden? Must be the PMS thing girls got. The moon is approaching soon anyways. Bolting suddenly seems like a great idea.

"Are we supposed to go to Mrs Summer?"

My mind snaps. "OH!" I shake my head violently and give it a good thump for a good measure.

"This way." I point and take a step forward.

"Can I join you guys?" a soft voice asks.

I turn around and found Sabrina standing there, shuffling and being all shy. Her messy hair is pulled into a messy knot and her freckles seem to redden. I suddenly feel warm up to the girl for no apparent reason. She looks so like a tortoise playing peek a boo in his shell. I might not be close to her for the past but she's those okay girls. And I feel okay to let her walk with us.

"Sure. You're off to Summer's?"

"Yep." She falls in step and walks between us.

She then starts to talk casually to Roxas and smiling. Her eyes light up in astonishing ways and her lips grew to a fantastic smile. She even has dimples on her cheek. I only thought cheery people who are everyone's best friends got it.

The signs are loud and clear for the second time I see them together. She's just like the other fan girls but…somehow; she can make me feel guilty about thinking that way. She has a crush on him and I feel bad but uneasy towards her. The feeling climbs from the pit of my stomach and it simply swarm over.

It is not that I crush on him either, or am I lying? It's so hard to distinguish reality from fantasy, ever since he comes along, my mother's parent's friend's friend's friend's grandson's cousin. The last memory of a sane and unemotional time is playing a prank during the school dance. No boys to take us apart or googoo eyes or even boy talks! Kairi kept SMSing me during Art to tell me about Sora. Xion isn't in my classes. Even the Trixie pixie in me is inactive.

There is only one thing to do…do a Trixie!

……………

"Now, today is that word day children. What creative words will be the swear of the week?" Mrs Summer asks as she plods around, her stomach all normal and flat.

We cheer. Word day is a day to get creative plus, getting creative on swear words. Since teens swear so much, there should be no problem saying the word to every sentence we say. Even Mr Sanders approve and a lot of those words seem to link with his name somehow. That's right; we're supposed to use the chosen word in every sentence.

In her class, we can sit anywhere as long as it is not on the cupboard or tables. Roxas sit beside me and Sabrina. My feelings of hostility might have dimmed but it is still there. But Sabrina is there to pull him out of my hair and I could've bow and kiss her feet if I'm hyper. I'm simply not in the mood to do some socializing now. I've got to psycho myself to Trixie mode!

What kind of pranks should I play? It should be minor, Sycorax is not available now. How about the ol' underpants on the flag? Mystique's should be a ripple. She shows more than enough, she can show _that_.

"Howabout 'ahem'?"

"'Needles notch' sounds good."

"I wanna 'duffin'."

"How about 'Mystique'?" I heard one of the girls in front of me whisper.

"Namine dear? How about you?"

I jump. Me? I instantly snap out of my planning trance.

"What is it, my stuffin' leg?" I exclaim in surprise.

"Stuffin'?" Mrs Summer sounds surprised too. "Oh, I love it!"

Polite laughter ripples across the room and so are approving noises.

"Okay class, all for it?" Mrs Summer asks and we all nod. "Okay!"

"What are we stuffin' going to do then, teach?" shouts one of the boys in the back.

"We're going to stuffin' do drama for the rest of the year!" She cheers. For a pregnant lady, she sure knows how to party.

"Oh," I say to myself, wide eyed and my surprise building up. "I stuffin' think this doesn't sound too hard."

"I'm not surprised. You carry yourself rather like a chameleon." Roxas whispers in my ear suddenly.

…………….

Break time breaks in like a stampede. We nearly got carried off in the currents of hunger but we manage to pause to wave Sabrina goodbye. She waves but to someone in particular. I wave back anyway.

In the mess hall, the noise is normally loud and normally packed. The heat from thousands of body radiates out well along with some stinky waves. I slide my way to my favorite corner, tucked away from eyes to the crowd. I assume Roxas would follow me but when I turn back, he is walking to a group of guys. Sora is among them.

I have no idea if I should feel annoyed or elated. I settle on elated. After two whole subjects, I can wing him off! I settle on my spot and wait for Kairi. She should be here any time now. Or maybe not, for when I turn again to the group, I see Kairi among them too!

I don't feel angry, only disappointment. How can she shed me like that to go along with…BOYS! She looks like she's having a time in her life, talking and laughing. I want to wave her in but I ignore it. My mood pummels further down the abyss of darkness. I turn black.

Someone rests his chin on my shoulder and whispers "Are you awaken yet?"

I spin around and hug him. "Axel!"

"Yeah, 'lil Namine. What have you done now?" He says as he affectionately strokes my hair like a child.

I let him go and rest my cheeks on my hands again. "I didn't do anything. My friends all seem to wander away." I frown.

"Lucky you. If only Mystique can wander away so easily with her ladies in waiting. I might let her fall of the cardboard cliff." He rolls his eyes.

"Wait- she takes drama too?" I perk up, startled. He nods solemnly.

"She even threatens to look for a better guy, your mother's parent's friend's friend's friend's grandson and his cousin, that playboy. Like I care." He snorts. "I'd rather she does that. Then I can hang out with you instead."

"Yeah, it travels that fast huh?" I say morosely. "But hey, I love it if you do hang out. Even Kairi now is drifting away." I sigh heavily and look over the group again. Mystique is now approaching it, acting like the sugar queen.

"Hey, if you like we can play the dare snare again. C'mon, you snare me the last time. Dare me anything!" He grins good-naturedly.

My lips curl into a wide smile and Trixie begins to surface. My spirits soar as my brain is pumped with my next prank.

"I dare you to steal one of Mystique's undies." I need one to hang on the flagpole anyway. Thanks Axel!

He groans. "Not her again? If I step one inch in her room, I'd gag to death. Seriously, try a diary will ya? Except," He continues thoughtfully, "I wasn't aware she has thoughts."

I giggle at his joke and hug him again. "You're the best Axel. Please do it?"

He softens a bit. "Sure Nam. Don't tell me it is for your little jokes?"

"Ah…that's a secret!" I wink and put a finger to my lips. I then pull out my bag lunch and give him a chocolate bar.

"Me? Thanks Nam. You owe me." He says, winking too.

Axel might be my sworn brother but he is still not entrusted to my real identity. I have nothing against him, really, but he acts too…brotherly and sometimes, more. I sometimes wonder if he really sees me as a sister. People tend to mistaken us as a couple and we merely laugh about it afterwards. But bit by bit, it starts to make me slightly nervous. I do still do some normal minor pranks with his help sometimes but Trixie isn't ready to meet my sworn brother yet.

………….

Nothing major or exciting happens until the night comes. Roxas sometimes sit next to me, sometimes he doesn't. We skim through OL(Other Languages), biology, chemistry and Additional math. My elective isn't that long, only a meeting and some work out.

He doesn't talk much but he's as irritating as ever. Kairi, in my classes, only spare me a small talk about Sora and nothing else except for the Mystique intervention. I grow sadder by the passing minutes. We use to talk about normal stuff like the teacher or how boys are icky. Now we are in black and white, totally out of sync.

The day passes by with me doing homework, Xion in her projects and Kairi in her dreamland. I manage to finish them in a heartbeat and call it a day and dive under the covers.

……….

It must be around midnight when I feel a violent squeeze near my stomach. I gasp and sweat. CRAMPS!

I slid out of the room and remember that I have left my stuffin' supplies in my locker! Oh my god. I hope it isn't that heavy. I slip on my slippers and sneak out, into the corridor of the girl's block X and down to the locker room in the school. The night air froze me and my cramps got worse. I now sprint to the relieving sight of the big block letters all in pink and push in. It has a toilet inside too so I then do whatever I'm supposed to do. None of your business.

After doing _that_, I walk casually into the locker room to exit the toilet. There is a sudden movement at my peripheral vision and my hands deftly pluck the thing into my palm. It is a small silvery white mouse.

"Oh, you're one handsome mouse!" I say as I scan over its glossy silver fur and its small nimble fingers. It sits up and looks me in the eye. I nearly jump. His eyes look nearly human and it is blue in color! Blue beady eyes, I tell you.

There is a small scuffle and I retreat behind one of the lockers. I stroke it fondly and it seems to enjoy it, closing its eyes and staying still. It feels warm as warm as pale yellow flames…

"Oh, you are one intelligent mouse." I say fondly and kiss it on its snout. It paralyses for a moment and it really blushes! I slowly lower it to the ground and it leaps away.

"Goodbye, mouse." I whisper softly.

…………..

**Should I have an AxelNamine too? **

**SPOILERS!**

**Who is that mouse anyway…is it a certain blond guy who seemingly abandon her?**

**Pls r and r and I'll write more!**


	7. The school curse

**Hmmm might not b able to update as fast as eva as ive got my major 'zams coming up.**

**Anyways…where are we?**

**The School curse.**

"Hey, you! No cheating!"

"Aww, C'mon. I'm not cheating!"

BOOM.

"Yes! There you go! Gotcha."

"No fun!" Axel says as he lowers his joystick to his lap. "How'd you do that?"

"With a bit of trap and speed of course." I reply as my eyes follow the bright red form landing on the ground with a huge vibration and a mushroom cloud forming around it. Axel's visual dragon gives one last cry of agony before going very still.

All this time, the golden dragon circling it from the sky is bellowing with victorious cries. It too swoops down and landed gracefully beside its fallen member of its species.

The picture is obstructed for a moment as the words, 'NAMINE WINS' flashes until Axel hit the return button on his joystick. The screen dims to the menu window where a couple of options are shown.

"Well," I say, yawning. "Better be off."

"Uh huh. I'm so going to own you next time." Axel pulls a face at me as I stand up to stretch my legs. Sitting cross legged for four hours straight is no mean feat. But they are great four hours with me beating him in every single game except for monopoly. Apparently, he's great when it comes to money. I'm the one, however, with the speed and skills of a seasoned gamer of the xbox. Yay me!

Packets of snacks and cans of soft drinks are littered all over the floor, covering the cool wooden surface with bits and pieces of potato chips and crumbs from the cookies we devoured. The sight doesn't really annoy me though if Kairi is here, she'll be arming herself with a broom and vrooming around like a vacuum. It's merely our occasional gaming weekend seeing that none of my roommates are hardcore gamers or even playing one. Xion's idea of fun is shutting herself in her room and doing her thing; research and creating something useful. Kairi's game is being a stylist with me, her Barbie doll.

Oh, and about my roommates knowing the location of the house? Axel knows it too.

I glance at the clock. It's midnight already. Axel too notices the time and with a flourish, he stands up and offers to clean up. Just like him to be a gentleman in his sworn sister's house no less! I merely shake my head and push him to the front door, with him protesting all the way. I can be pretty strong if I have to.

I bade him goodbye and shuts the door to his face. It's harsh but I can no longer stand hearing him protesting. It's my house, um… my parent's house and I can clean it after myself thank you very much. Anyway, I don't want him to get caught when going back to the school. The security is tightest around one a.m.

After I see his figure walking a distance away, I turn back to the stairs and climb it to my room, folding up my sleeves. Time for a clean up!

…..

I wake up in the morning, feeling moody as I always am. There's nobody to wake me up or an alarm going off, not even Kairi's call. I wonder why.

The previous part I can explain. My parents have left a note, telling me about their departure. They're both going to some kind of science meeting in another country, New Zealand. It's of importance and they're in a rush thus, the note. I was confused when I first see it. Can't they call? This science meeting must be of high importance for them to forget to call. It may be a hush-hush thing, secretive stuff only known to a few. Or that may be because of all the science fiction I watch.

The latter part, I may have an inkling. Ever since I saw Kairi, Sora and his cousin hang out at the 'popular' crowd (as many call it), they all start to drift away from me. Sora, I don't mind so much. Roxas…he's becoming oddly weird, fleeing at the sight of me and touching the bridge of his nose while blushing. Someone must have given him a smooch on it(though that place isn't a good part to smooch on) or he's developing pimples. All the same, he seems to goes along with them just to avoid me but I'm not pissed. Kairi's the problem.

She hardly ever talks to me or walk with me. There is the few exchange of words for a light conversation but they all are very quick. She doesn't lecture me about my choice of clothing and always talk to the boys in the crowd. She even sits with them along with Mystique's clique. If she doesn't shoot her death stares every five minutes, everyone would have thought of her joining Mystiques ranks. Xion doesn' help either. She's becoming obsessive about her latest creation or research and burn many good hours in her room.

The only bright thing about that week is the funniest prank I pulled during the flag ceremony. Axel, true to his word bless him, got me Mystique's uh hum and I have a fine time clipping it to the string that the school flag is usually clipped on. There is uproar of laughter as that was shown along with a smaller flag, 'I SEE LONDON I SEE FRANCE I SEE MYSTIQUE'S UNDERPANTS'. Mystique simply points her small nose to the air and said, "How childish." I know she's enjoying it though. It's her underpants after all.

Half a score for Namine! Axel deserves the other half.

But now, my fire somehow got put out. Thinking about school the very next day gives me the willies. No Kairi to talk or tease with. No Xion to discuss her latest hypothesis, nobody to inject fun to my week in school except for Axel who has Mystique trying to drag him to that crowd. Purely lessons and more lessons. I better arm myself with many things to do, like working out more for captain's ball or playing more tricks. HAHAHA! The 'pranked' will suffer under my boredom. If I'm not too bored to think of any, that is.

Now another problem; what shall I do today?

….

School. Gosh, even this time of my life stinks enough for me wanting to go back to school.

….

"You're a day early." Kairi says drily. "School starts tomorrow."

"Got lots to do. Lots to plan." I say huffily as I strode past her, looking straight ahead. I have half a mind to thank her for actually deserting me to the point of going back to school but I'm a nice girl…sort of.

There is an awkward pause as I slam the door and seize my bag. I have no idea what I am going to do with it so I merely grab some random things in it. A note book, a stray pencil and a crumpled piece of paper with my doodles. I smooth out the piece of paper and smile as my eyes scan the familiar squiggly lines I drew so long ago. A couple of writings caught my eye, however.

_Hey, doing anything today?_

_Nope. I'd be alone._

_I'll be with you. _

_But… don't you have G.O.S.S.I.P?_

_Ah, it can wait. Besides, it's kinda slow for now._

_I bet you're going to play makeup again no?_

_You know me ^_^_

_Ahhh at least I'm not alone…_

_You're the best!_

Me and Kairi wrote this when we first met before she starts getting wired about fashion and things. Looking back now, I remember how I feel much owned. I always let her get her way whenever we hang out, even subjected to being pampered on like a pedigree pup. I didn't like being that and that is the way I am still now but I still let her… because she's my friend.

Realization dawns on me. Although she might be 'exploiting' me back then, in truth, she's hanging out with me for my sake. I was always alone being the anti-social kid due to my…naughtiness. She's merely trying to bring me out of my shell or show that I'm normal.

She still does it now. The lecture, the teasing and the talks, they're all her way to show me that she cares.

But what about now? Why isn't she being what she always was, the quiet hang-around-with-others-instead-of-me, trying-to-be popular girl? The answer comes to be at one.

Xion once tried to teach me pressure. At that time, I thought pressure as something that only makes weird sucking type of feeling but there's more.

"When pressure builds up, it creates something so strong it can break or glues two things very tight. See the hemisphere? Not even strong horses can pull them apart. It is vice versa for the opposite effect. When something builds up too much pressure inside, too many air molecules are inside, hitting against the innards. Then…they simply explode." Xion tries to explain.

"Gimme an example." I demanded. "You sound like you're talking Chinese."

"Okay…this would come up sometimes in our lives. When a person keeps a lot of things or emotions locked up, one day it will all come out at one, one time. They explode. All kinds of odd things come out of them. Something triggers it." Xion stabs.

If she didn't hit homerun then, she must have hit it now. I mean, all this time, I don't even think how she feels about being the one trying to discipline me. Impossible me who always make her mad by doing things I shouldn't.

I'm still in a fuming mood though. What should I do? I tip toe to my door and peek at Kairi in the living room. She's flipping through a fashion magazine, hiding her face in it. It would be a good time to actually apologize if…only life is like a sitcom. Sitcoms always have a predictable ending where all ends well. Life is like a series of sitcoms that always have a twist to every little turn. It's like drama where there is a conflict and a solution, more conflicts and somebody dies. Then, the story ends. I don't want to die or live in exile for now.

Maybe later when she runs out of steam or air molecules.

…

It is great how conflict can make me gung ho on school work. It suddenly seems easy to get lost in my math homework as the numbers swirls around in my head than to make it ache by thinking about the mess we're in. It is even easier to strain my thought on why our hearts beat than why things such as conflicts exist.

It is way easier when everything is white and black, when me and Kairi hang out in the afternoons eating popsicles because it was so hot. We complain about boys in the class and laugh as I mime the funniest characters in the school with an occasional appearance of Xion. We were so happy.

Why?

"Why?" I say out loud and burry my head under my hands. "…why?"

"Why indeed?"replies an echoic voice. I whip around but the room looks the same as ever. There is, however, a ripple in the air as if the air moved.

"Come with me and I'll answer. Come with me and you'll see the light." I can hear it right next to my ear and feel cool air blowing on it. The next thing, it disappears.

My hands froze, still in a position of holding the pen just like the rest of my body. Is the voice real? Or am I finally going mad? I have been voted most likely to end up in the mad house last year due to me acting all weird on a dare. But maybe…

I rub my temples vigorously, letting my fingers and perhaps my brain to heat up. I can't blame from sleeping too little. I sleep for eight hours last night and day.

I look past the crack of my door to Kairi who is still reading the magazine. She must have either fell asleep in that position or really is stubborn. I let it slide from my mind. I have much more important things to do, like following a moment of madness and being led on somewhere. Where did the creature want me to go?

…..

I let myself collapse in a bench near the school's swimming pool and let out a huge groan that echoes around the big but empty swimming room. It has been over an hour and I've been around the school about two times. It had been foolish, following this madness where an invisible being or maybe voices in my head is talking rubbish. That feeling however…

That feeling was real. The feeling of being plunged in a swimming pool full of ice and being made to swim in it. The moment those words touch my ears, I can feel the full brunt of its power or maybe less than that. That creature is as real as the energy radiating from its words, and it needs something from me.

But what is it?

The lights in the swimming room suddenly flicker and soon die out. There is a low whine as metal creaks and glass crack from the ceiling. The light bulbs are going off one by one, shattering with a loud bang followed by glass rain where shards of glasses simply fall to the ground in huge numbers.

_That day, there would be a rain of crystal._

The ceiling itself began to shake, likewise for the ground. It feels like an earthquake is tossing the room like mere toys.

_The ground will shake with agony._

The water in the swimming pool suddenly has a whirlpool forming on its very surface.

_The waves will greedily suck up their aggressors._

"And love will burn stronger like fire for the one." Chants the echoic voice softly.

"Who are you!" is the first thing that comes out from my lips.

"When facing against the unknown, you humans tend to be very predictable. Who am I? Where am I? What am I? But you're not human, no? You're one of us. You should be."

So I say the next predictable human thing just to spite it. "What are you?"

"I'm you yet, not you until you become us."

"I don't remember!" I say desperately. "I don't!"Because I have this sudden instincts that I remember many eons ago this creature who is now around me. The questions…the scene…the sound…my god, it's the same scene but I don't remember!

"Please, leave me alone!" I scream. "I'm never one of you!"

"To cure this curse, the one hit the worse must be the reverser. Until then, the curse will be there forevermore."

"The curse!" I exclaim in surprise. I let my hands fall to the side in shock. My heart is beating rapidly in response. My eyes widen as I can hear the beat of my heart ringing in my ears. My line of hearing began to fade.

"You are the kindred spirit I've been looking for. You're us."

"I'm no one. Just an ordinary human girl." I say calmly for the first time. It feels surreal as I let my arms hang loosely beside me, my legs slightly apart and my head held high. Something takes over me. I began to float away from my body. The fringe of my vision is slowly fading to black.

"Ah, you're finally come out, fae. Or should I say…Trixie Pixie?"

…..

**Ahhh not much sorry. But try to inject more. This is more of a friendship chappie. About the last bit for those of you confused; trixie is no longer the so called prankster name Namine had. She's another person with much more secrets. But I promise you the chosen oneisn't what you think if you think the main character's always the main powerful and secretive person in stories. It's somebody else.**

**~SeraphineKh**


	8. Aftermath

**Just trying to get the swing back after two years of hiatus…I'm sure you who have read my previous works notice how I tend to leave my stories unfinished. WELL! I'll complete them eventually…especially pixie girl, when I read it again, it sounds like someone else wrote it! O.o**

**Aftermath**

_One little two little three little Indians…and there were none left._

"_None left?"_

"_They were all eaten by creatures that oppose nature."_

"_I think that's racist! Only Indians?"_

"_Cause we're different. And I don't mean it in a racist way, it's more of a species thing."_

"_Because they're a different species?"_

"_Yes but…"_

"_But we do have friends of a different species! Bunnies and dogs and mice."_

"_Yes but…"_

"_But we do eat others,like cows and chickens…"_

"_Yes but…"_

"_Why are we even talking about this stuff?"_

"_You're out of context dear. Have you ever heard of little folks?"_

"_Now you're just discriminating size!"_

_*Sigh…_

"I'm so sorry, Namine!" A distraught voice rings out in the perceived darkness. "It's my entire fault."

"You're apologizing for discrimination?" I mumble as I curled to my right. My muscles feel stiff strangely. I bury myself into a warm nest of softness. Mmmm…this smells familiar.

"Disc…rimination?" The familiar bossy tone sounds rather confused.

"Yesssshhh…" I slurred as I curl myself deeper into the warmth. It surrounds me comfortably like a cozy mattress. "I want burgers tonight, mom. Chicken burgers. And nice chocolate cookies with hot chocolate…mmm."

"I think she's hallucinating." A husky voice trickles into my consciousness. I twitched at the irritating tone. Why?

"Mom, can I get gasoline so that I can light Sora's shirt on fire?" I mutter. "I want to prove that just because he's your parent's friend's friend's friend's grandson, I don't want to get together with him. Please?"

There is a snort of contempt. "She even hates me in her sleep. How can they not get that?"

I bristle at that. Slowly and painfully, I lift my eyes open only to face my hands clutching to a handful of cloth. Everything seems really hazy as my eyes travels from my curled fist to the granite floor and towards the colorful human-shaped blobs nearby. I blinked.

Immediately they faces come to focus. Kairi's face is the nearest and tear- stained to match her reddened eyes but not-so-red face. She looks like she has been crying her heart out from a very sad drama. Sora, behind her, merely looks slightly pissed but concern still lingers in his feature. Lastly, Roxas has worry in his eyes and a grim look etched onto his pale face. He is kneeling beside me.

I try to sit up but the warm pillow surrounding me halts my movement.

"Whoa there. You just survived a mini-earthquake in the pool. You got to take it easy for now."I recognize the mischievous tone that is laced with a hint of worry.

"Axel?" I face the ceiling and see a pair of green orbs staring back at mine. This means… "Why are you holding me?" One of his arms I supporting my torso while the other is wrapped around my waist. He is kneeling too and I am sitting on his lap.

I can feel the vibration of his laughter as he chuckles at my reaction. "Because you just happen to look like a cute kitten curling up on the floor of the pool. I just can't resist picking you up." He replies airily.

I detect Sora rolling his eyes with sarcasm and stick out my tongue at him. Roxas stiffens momentarily and I could barely make out a whisper of 'Hmph!'. Aww, Roxas is jealous of my position! Does he want Axel to hold him too?

"On the floor of the pool huh…" A volcano of memories suddenly erupts and its contents trickling down to my mind. That entity…Trixie Pixie…the school curse…

I massage my temple as to hasten the departure of my short-lived memory loss. I turn to Kairi.

"I'm hungry."

…..

"You just had a near death experience and all you want is food?"

I shrug, my mouth full of chicken burger. I try to grin at Kairi's incredulous look. She no longer has tear stains on her face but her red eyes remains. She is starting to sound normal, not ignoring me nor is she bawling her eyes out. I feel relieve at the return to normalcy. While I do still feel a bit miffed at her previous act of 'friendship', I also suffer guilt at making her mother a happy-go-lucky brat (Me).

At least those molecules of air have escaped her. Drama can hopefully be minimized.

While I scarf down food like a beggar deprived from ever getting a whiff of food and Kairi at my side shooting looks of exasperation and fond smiles, the three guys have awkwardly position themselves around the mess hall. Sora is across Kairi, leaning casually onto the wall. Roxas, meanwhile, is staring at Axel all with seriousness and intense concentration. Axel reciprocate his intense look right back at the blond.

I polish off the last crumbs of my burger and start munching on chocolate cookies.

There is another awkward session of silence occasionally interrupt by my chewing as it echoes around the empty mess hall. It is already near evening, at twilight and most students would have already returned to their dorm or off somewhere to enjoy.

The aura around the two guys intensifies further at each passing second. They could have created a magnetic field with such concentration.

"You know," I pipe up, wiping crumbs from my pants. "If you guys kiss I'm gonna puke."

That certainly evokes a hilarious reaction from the two guys. Roxas splutter with embarrassment while Axel initially looks shell-shocked then toss me an easy grin, laughter evident in his smiling eyes. The tension is replaced with an easy-going atmosphere as Kairi and Sora contribute towards the laughter. Axel chuckles and Roxas finally calms down and smile at me good-naturedly. I acknowledge his smile with a two-finger salute. A warm sensation spreads across my chest and I can feel a stir within my stomach. Must be indigestion.

The happy period has to end eventually, curtsy of Sora.

"Since you're all dandy, mind telling us what happen?" His annoyingly deep voice seeps into the light atmosphere. Instantly, the air becomes a little heavier.

I do not answer instantaneously but take my time wiping my hands and mouth with my handkerchief. My brain is still trying to process past events that is getting more surreal in the confines of my mind.

"The pool…"

"Mind telling me why you're there in the first place?" Sora presses on.

Kairi's hand unconsciously curls into a tight fist. I gently place my hand on hers and smile gently at her. It's okay now. I forgive you.

"I heard a voice." I reply, now facing Sora. "And I follow it here. Then the mini-earthquake happens."

"A voice?" Roxas interrupts. He does not sound doubtful. Rather, a curious tone is noted.

I turn to him and feel a bit unsettled with his stern gaze being aimed at me.

"That's what she says, Roxas." Axel cuts him off.

I grin gratefully to him before continuing. "Yes, a voice. Telling about whatsit and stuff. And how luuurve conquers all. I think." I strain my brain further. "Then…"

I caught myself before anything else is said.

"Then?" Sora inquires.

"I fainted I guess." I shrug my shoulders. Kairi squeeze my hand softly. I shot her a pointed look. Kairi smiles grimly.

"Now," I stand up and clasp my hands together. "Tell me how did you guys found me?" I exclaim with a slightly louder voice.

"Axel found you on the pool floor." Sora answers.

"You were surrounded by broken glass and the floor was wet." Axel continues, glancing at Sora. "Before I reach the pool, there was a tremor throughout the school. I ran all the way." Axel remains unmoving from his position.

I frown slightly. Clearly, Axel found the incident highly disturbing.

"He saw you faint I guess." Roxas adds on. "And a black entity on the ceiling."

That got me stumped. "A black entity?"

"The school curse?" Kairi looks shocked. "How can it be?"

"You know, I once thought that the 'spirit' only exist to curse random people." Axel contemplates. "But now, it seems to attack others as well."

That is because it saw me as a kindred spirit, I want to say. ME! A random girl.

"Only Namine," Roxas corrects him. Did he read my thoughts? "We don't know if it wants to hurt others as well."

I panic slightly at his input. Does he know something I don't? I take a furtive glance at him. A cold sensation immediately crawled up from my stomach towards my heart that is beating erratically. He has a knowing look in his feature. Does he know that…

"The whole school is affected by the earthquake." Axel points out. "Surely there are other causalities if not for today being a Saturday."

"But why now?" Sora questions.

The question is followed by disconcerting silence. Slowly, the sky turns dark.

"Well!" I shatter the silence after a moment. Everyone turn to look at me. "It's late and I and Kairi have some girl-to-girl talk to do so if you guys don't mind…" All their faces turn red at the word 'girl talk'.

Taking advantage of their embarrassed state, I grab Kairi's wrist and walk briskly towards the dorm buildings.

Little do I know two pairs of blue and green orbs are trailing after me out of the mess hall.

….

We are at Kairi's room in a jiffy. All the way, Kari walks briskly but silently and I follow her silently too. As we enter the familiar spick and span room, Kairi closes the door behind her and faces me.

"Before you say anything I want to say…" Kairi takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being a cold frost."

"Apology accepted!" I reply enthusiastically, giving a little skip. "And I want to say sorry for being a brat about those socks."

"Nothing to do with you, Namine." Kairi says guiltily. "It's just me…" She gives out a big sight and plops onto her neatly-made bed. "I was never angry at you being you. I was just a bit…envious I guess."

"About Mystique's clones?"

"Yes…"

I realize my accusing tone and take it down a peg or two. "It can't be just that right? The Kairi I know would have some deep thoughts about life and how it sometimes stinks."

Kairi giggles at my comment. "Yes, you're right. Its Sora."

Images of me chasing Sora with a pair of scissors dances across my mind. "I see…"

Kairi notes my vengeful look and quickly elaborates. "Sora's not the problem, Namine. It is more of my…feelings towards him."

Despite already showing how she exactly feels towards Sora in front of me many times, she is still acting all jumpy in confessing it. I decide to act dumb.

"You hate him too? Alright!" I cheer. "Let's form an anti-sora group!"

"NO! Nononono!" Kairi exclaims. "The opposite rather." A shy smile forms on her lips and there is a twinkle in her eyes that looks somehow looks different. Unconsciously, her fingers twiddle with the fringe of her shirt. "I think…I like him."

"I do respect him as a human being." I say cautiously.

"No, it's not like that kind of like. It's like-like." She does an air quote. "A crush?"

"A…crush?" The word feels foreign to my tongue. "Like it may lead to a…date?"

"Something like that." Kairi nods.

Could it be…

"You know, despite my 'tolerance' with him, I don't actually actively go against that idea." I smile at her. "My friendship with you outweighs my hatred with him. Just so you know." I lightly touch her shoulder with promise.

Kairi reciprocates my beam with a somber smile. "But it gave me no excuse to suddenly grow cold on you or Xion."

I don't even think Xion notices it much. She's too busy with her 'research'. A minor detail that is not required of her to know.

"I wanted Sora to notice me." Kairi continues. I did an eye roll. "Looking at Mystique, I feel that I may never have a chance with him. If I were to be more like her…maybe I can have a good chance. More confidence is something attractive."

"I sum it up as a glitch with insecurities." I conclude abruptly. "Nothing more, nothing less. It's normal, Kairi." I assure her. "It's just that, you have to remember that I am not your friend all these years for nothing."

This time, her somber smile lights up to a fully sincere one. In the spur of moment, I hold out a hand to her. Kairi looks at the hand, confused.

"Kairi!" I boom in a weirdly deep and dramatic voice. "I, Namine Frontiers, want to initiate a handshake of friendship! Will you accept this humble offer?"

Kairi decides to jump into the rolling cart and stands up. "I, Kairi Fusion, will accept such humble offer!" She grasps my outstretched hand and shakes it firmly.

"Let us celebrate this reunion!" I announce.

"With…?"

"…a prank?" I toss her an easy grin.

Kairi remembers suddenly. "Wait- before this, care to tell be about what really happen in the pool?"

"The pool?"I switch back to serious mode as I tell her of my encounter. A look of disbelief passes her feature which metamorphosis into a face of horror, then concern.

"It knows you?" Kairi exclaims.

"More like Trixie as a whole new person." I confirm. "Like she's my so-called secret identity as a spy or whatsit."

"She is your secret identity." Kairi corrects me. "The major school prankster. But why are you deemed a kindred spirit?"

"No idea!" I throw my hands up, exasperated. "Maybe the spirit likes to prank people too!"

"If so, I think we better lay low for a while." Kairi lowers her voice. "That thing may be attracted to trouble."

"Aww!" I groan. "But I love prankin- Ouch!" Kairi has hit my shoulder with her fist.

"Not major pranks doofus! But I accept minor ones. Beside, your sworn brother and Sora and co. may be suspicious of ya." Kairi strokes her chin thoughtfully.

"I say! You feel it too, don't cha?" I meekly perch on Kairi's computer chair and turn myself around. "Xion feels it too."

Kairi strides over towards the door. She places a hand on the door knob and turns to me. "We better tell Xion about this. Also," Kairi adds on. "She may want to participate in our little prank."

The door opens and closes with a barely audible click.

…..

**ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE! Sorry in epic proportions with the drastic delay. Being on a two year hiatus may cause some changes to the way I write. I totally forgot the story until I reread it several times. Do R&R (I do need a large push now and then :P)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~SeraphineKH **


End file.
